


Dead Lover's

by LadyN_Zeppeli



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentioned Edelgard von Hresvelg, Not Beta Read, Reunions, Slow Burn, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyN_Zeppeli/pseuds/LadyN_Zeppeli
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE BLUE LION'S ROUTE AND THE GOLDEN DEER'S ROUTE!!!Dimitri died after the battle of Gronder. Claude was killed before the Blue Lions could reach him.Now the Order of Heroes brings familiar faces.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Dead Lover's

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll I am SO excited for the new banner and ya girl is gonna snatch up my Almyran King Claude!
> 
> In other news, this is the first fic I'm writing with Claude and Dimitri so they might be ooc? Maybe? Either way, hope ya'll enjoy!

Claude slumped his shoulders from exhaustion as he made his way up to his room. He had finally won this damn war and killed Nemesis with his own hands. He was grateful that he had killed the real enemy but he had lost so many comrades from the battle. He lost Edelgard, Hubert, he even lost his first lover Dimitri.

When Hilda had first told him that Dimitri had been slain trying to reach Edelgard, he kept on a mask to conceal his true feelings. He simply said that it was a great lost for everyone and went on with his battle plans. To everyone, he looked like a man who had lost a ally, or even a friend. They never looked behind the door to see their young, brave, and confident leader fall down to his knees crying.

He would break into Dimitri’s old room and sorrowfully look around, remembering the memories the two had. Whenever his lion would have nightmares, Claude would sneak in and simply calm him down. Sing him lullabies and Dimitri would never question the Almaryan songs that Claude gracefully sang. When the two would simply cuddle and ignore the rest of the world. When Claude admitted his heritage and Dimitri pulled him into his first kiss.

Alone and heartbroken, Claude held onto Dimitri’s old cape, tears refusing to stop. “We won Dimitri...my love, you may rest now”.

Lost in his thoughts, he hadn’t even realized a bright light surrounding him. Not until Hilda had opened the door and screamed out his name. Only then did he look up in surprise to see the a shining bright light. He squinted as he desperately tried to reach for Hilda’s hand.

When Claude’s eyes finally adjusted, he was welcomed with a stranger and a young male. The stranger was holding a strange object as the male formally greeted him.

“Hello! My name is Alfonse! I’m the prince of Askr! This is Kiran, they summon heroes which is why you’re here”.

Claude smiled as he shook both Alfonse and Kiran’s hand, gripping the knife he had hidden in his belt. So far, they didn’t seem like enemies but better safe then sorry.

“Ah, I spent 40 orbs! I can summon a hero of my choose!” Kiran exclaimed as they readied their weapon. Claude curiously looked as they point their odd looking object. Another bright light appeared and Claude once again looked away. The three coughed as they shooed away the smoke from the gun.

“Where am I?” A loud voice called out. Claude felt his heart stop from the familiar voice. It sounded too much like his Dima. With a hesitant confirmation from himself, he looked up to see what the Kiran had done. He locked eyes with a beautiful blond man that looked too much like his Dimitri, appearance wise. This man however, was donning a different outfit and looked much healthier.

Despite noticing the differences, he took a step forward. The stranger shared the same look of shock and desperation in his eye, as he too slowly made his way toward Claude.

“Dimitri?”

“Claude!” The leader of the alliance gasped as he realized that this was no mistake. This was his old lover. Claude quickened his pace as he ran into the taller mans arm, cupping his cheek. A couple of tears rolled down as Dimitri placed a gently kiss on Claude’s palm. The two shared a love struck look and muttered the same sentence.

“I thought you were dead”.

~♡~

Dimitri proudly looked at all his friends as they celebrated the war against Edelgard. He was thankful that this sick war was over but he felt more loss then ever. He had hoped their was a way to stop it without taking any more lives.

He had already lost the most important one their was. Dimitri had lost Rodrigue and his dead comrades. He even lost himself for a while until Byleth had helped him out of it. More importantly though, he had lost his lover.

Dimitri had rushed over to the capital of Derdriu to save his ex boyfriend. Even if they were no longer together because of the stupid war, he was still in love with him. Dimitri had made his horse rush over to the capital. When he finally arrived, he abandoned the horse and rushed over to Claude.

Claude smiled brightly as he and Hilda continued to snip off enemies. Dimitri tried so hard to reach but Hilda was the first to be taken down. He felt awful but it was too late for her, he could at least save Claude.

Except...

  
“Dima...don’t cry” Claude muttered as he gently cupped the blonds check. He gently took off Dimitri’s eye patch and smiled. “You always did look handsome, no matter what you did”.

“Claude! You can’t die!” Dimitri yelled out in a desperate plea. His voice turning horse from all the screaming when he saw Claude being throw off his dead Wyvern.

“Dima...My Dima” Claude said as he placed a kiss on his old lovers hand. “Stop this war and bring peace to all”.

“Please! Don’t join the dead the haunt me! Khalid, you can’t leave me!”

Claude weakly chuckled, “I won’t my lion. I will be watching over as a guardian angel”. With his last breath, he muttered a quiet confession.

“Dimitri, I love you and I always will”. With that last thought, Claude closed his eyes and Dimitri clutched onto the cold corpse. Rain slowly started to drop as but Dimitri could care less. He would let Claude and Hilda have the beat beautiful grave he could offer. It was the last he could do for letting them done. But he would win this war for them. He had too.

And he had. He had kept the promise for his dead lover. It felt like a heavy weight had been thrown off his shoulders but he could still feel himself missing his dear lover. Dimitri wandered into Claude’s old room. As he looked over at all the old books thrown around and potions spilled, he couldn’t help but reflect on old memories.

When Claude had forced Dimitri help him with project, when Dimitri had cake offered to him by Annette and he offered some to Claude. When the two shared their first kiss and when Claude had revealed his real identity.

Dimitri was tired, eyes as red as the blood of his enemies. He was just tired of everything. Dedue had found him and worryingly offered him some tea. Dimitri declines and simply held Khalid’s old school cap.

“Your highness, you’re glowing!”

“Stop with the compliments, we both know I look like dead meat that should’ve been thrown out ages ago”.

“No, you’re seriously glowing! Open your eye!” Dimitri did so and noticed that his body was in fact shinning bright. He gave a hesitant smile to his friend.

“I don’t know where I’m going but have someone take care of the kingdom?”

“I really must decline-“

“That’s an order, dead friend”. Before Dedue could refuse once again, Dimitri continued to glow until he was completely gone. He hesitantly left the room and wondered how he was going to explain the situation to everyone.

~♡~

“So, we’re dead in each other’s world?” Claude asked as he sipped in some drink. He wasn’t familiar with it but Kiran had suggested it and Claude liked the taste.

“I suppose we are...” Dimitri said. It was still surreal that his Khalid was alive and well. Even better that he had won the war in his world. Though, seeing the regret look in his eyes when he spoke about _his_ Dimitri, had him just as crushed.

Despite this, he was still his mischievous little self. He was like the same Khalid from his world. Dimitri couldn’t help but want to kiss him. It didn't help that he new outfit fit him _perfectly_. 

“I know that we’re not the same lovers but...” Dimitri bashfully tried to say. He was usually described as a powerful undefeated man but honestly, he was always was weak against Claude. Any version of Claude apparently.

“Dima? I’d love to give us a try. But do you mind giving me a bit of time? You are still a different Dimitri”.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way...Khalid”. The two grasped hands as they pulled the other into a hug. Claude was the first to break down, silently crying into Dimitri’s shoulder. Dimitri gently brushed his fingers in the others hair. He was afraid of crushing Claude in his arms but his lover always told him that he could handle it. It was long until Dimitri followed suit and cried just as quietly.

Someday, these two could fall in love but first. They had some healing on themselves to do. Not only with each other but with their countries, and with Edelgard. Perhaps after, the two will finally have the courage to take the next step. No matter the circumstances, the two will always their way to each other.

Not even death can separate the Blue Lion and his Golden Deer.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guys believe I was listen to Ocean Man in the background while writing this? Anyways, hope ya'll enjoyed and now I must go freak out because I have school on Thursday :(


End file.
